A Raven's Feather
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Sequel to 'Thank you'. Raven's become what her name suggests... a raven herself! What can Beast Boy do to help her? Eventually: RavenBB
1. Raven the raven!

Heya! Im back with the beginning of the sequel for 'Thank you'. You'll have to read to find out what happens!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... Haven't you figured that out already??  
  
Raven drowsily opened her eyes. She was still very tired, but forced herself to get up. Raven tried to yawn, but all the came out a small high- pitched screech. 'What?' she thought. Raven ignored it and got on her feet. However, she noticed that she was firmly gripping the couch with her feet. Raven tilted her head downwards and she didn't see feet. She saw talons.  
  
The girl was confused at this stage. How could she have talons? She wasn't a bird, her name was just like one. Raven needed help, so she decided Beast Boy was her only option, since he was infact an animal shape shift. Raven gently poked at his arm, while he slept on his side on top of the couch. (If you've read the first story (Thank you), you'll remember that Beast Boy fell asleep on Raven's shoulder. When she woke up (you'll probably know what she is by know) as a bird, Beast Boy would've had to fall over since Raven didn't support his weight anymore) 'Beast Boy? Wake up..' she thought, still poking at Beast Boys arm. The boy groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat upright.  
  
"What is it..?" he mumbled.  
  
Raven tried answering outloud, but all that came out this time was a loud 'caw'.  
  
"Raven..? Is that you?" he fully opened his eyes as he gazed upon what Raven had become.  
  
She cocked her head, as if to say, 'What?'  
  
"Raven, you're... Different."  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' (Oh, before any of you get confused, Beast Boy can hear animals' thoughts. Even if they can't talk outloud. Made it up, just for the story.)  
  
"You're a bird, Raven."  
  
Raven's eyes widened. How could she be a bird? That made absolutely no sense. Robin had a name like a bird (Its true, he does x.x() a robin is a type of bird), and Raven doubted he was a bird too.  
  
'What!? How can I be a bird? That's insane, completely wrong.'  
  
"Well..." Beast Boy put a hand out and pulled out one of Raven's wings. "How do you explain this?"  
  
Heh, sorry it's so short. x.x Its 10:15 PM and I woke up at 6 AM. Gimme a break. Ill continue if I get enough reviews. 2 or 3 is enough. See? Im not asking much... ^___^ () 


	2. Raven the pet?

Yay! 3 reviews for the first chapter, not too bad. Im continuing now, but Im running out of ideas. So it might take a while to update. Oh, and I drew a picture of Raven as a raven! Go to this url: . Cool, ne? By the way, romance will come later in the story. Until then, enjoy you're favourite dark girl as a bird! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TT, darn it!  
  
Raven stared in disbelief at her wing. Why did she, of all people, have to be a bird? Why couldn't Starfire be a bird?  
  
'This is just great..' she thought sarcastically.  
  
"..Aw, c'mon Ray. It's not that bad, is it? I've been a bird before, its fun!" Beast Boy said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Raven blinked.  
  
'It's that bad,' she said/thought. 'What if the others see me?'  
  
"Then, uh.. I'll say that you turned into a bird!" he said, smiling. "That's probably the most reasonable answer, the others won't care that you're a bird, Raven."  
  
Raven hopped off the couch.  
  
'But I can't fight when Im a bird! Look.' she used her telekinesis to pick up the couch and throw it at the wall, with Beast Boy still on it. Beast Boy quickly turned into a cat and jumped off the couch before it crashed. 'Oh oops.. Maybe Im stronger than I thought I was..'  
  
Beast Boy reverted and dusted himself off.  
  
"You can say that again..."  
  
Raven sighed, frustrated.  
  
"..What, not even a sorry? I thought you loved me?" he put on his irresistible kitty eyes.  
  
'...Sorry, but I really don't want to be a bird for my whole life.'  
  
"But it's so much fun!" Beast Boy shrieked in an irritating girly voice.  
  
Raven blinked and took a step back.  
  
'Don't do that....'  
  
Suddenly, 3 alarm clocks went off. They were the other Titans alarm clocks.  
  
'Oh great...' she flew into Beast Boy's arms (A/n: Ironic, isn't it? XD), while he stood there with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
'Just tell them Im your pet bird or something.'  
  
"But... I don't have a pet bird."  
  
'Well, now you do; me.'  
  
I know, it's short again. But that's only because there's gonna be a lot of chapters. Sooo, please review so I can start/post the next chapter! Same as last time, 2 or 3 reviews. So press that little button down there.. c'mon, ya know you wanna!! 


End file.
